


The worst roommates

by Beta_Jawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, First Kiss, Idjits (Supernatural), M/M, Roommates, Sam Winchester is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Jawn/pseuds/Beta_Jawn
Summary: Sam is done. Sam is very done. Dean and Castiel might be the end of him.





	The worst roommates

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to write this fandom, hope you guys like it!

I can’t fucking stand it.

This is absurd, this is completely ridiculous.

This is the third, no, FOURTH time this week I have watched these assholes stare at each other longingly over a fast food dinner in our shitty motel room and I'm about ready to rip my hair out.

I can see the crinkle starting on Dean's forehead that means he's only half listening to the words coming out of Castiel’s mouth, instead he is going to suggest in three, two, one-

“Hey, Cas, you got burger on your face again man, you really need to slow it down,” and the napkin is offered, wait-

Oh and now we have moved to cleaning his face for him. He's an angel not an invalid, I mean, I just, there isn't...HOW DO THEY NOT KNOW?! 

It started slowly at first, odd stares and standing just a little to close. Not only due to Cas’ continually poor social reads but eventually Dean started doing it too. It happened on cases, at bars, even around other hunters. Then it began to progress with steady strength into Cas only responding to Dean's prayers, I’m still bitter about that, then Cas following my brother like a lost puppy. Instead of the usual annoyance I expected from Dean he only jokingly chastised the angel. He downright ENCOURAGED this behavior.

Hell it was only a little odd when Cas began traveling with us that he didn't sleep. It became routine that he would recline in a chair equidistant to each of our beds and watch over us as we slept. It was oddly comforting after it stopped being creepy. But over time, his chair shifted. Now, I wake up during the night and there’s Cas with his chair directed at Deans bed alone, elbows on knees and hands clasped below his chin, looking at my brother as if he were his entire world.

Yet somehow these morons have no idea that they are in love with one another. 

I DON'T UNDERSTAND.

I thought they might figure it out one of the nights Dean got a little to drunk and ran his mouth off, or if some girl tried to go home with one of them. And yet...nothing. nada. Zip. I mean for the love of Chuck what am I supposed to do?!

I even called Chuck. He had nothing to give me. Said that part of our timeline had yet to reveal itself to him. I made him swear to call back as soon as he knew anything (and I meant ANYTHING) I could do to break this awkward existence. 

Even Valentine's day came and went. Dean? What did he do? He spent the night IN. We got Chinese food and he watched old Kung Fu movies on the snowy television. Dean clutched his sides as he laughed and laughed the entire time at the angel’s utter confusion over the films. Even though I enjoyed the night with my best friends, a sadness started to creep into my annoyance with them. Could they really go on like this forever? Just missing each other, neither quite catching the longing looks of the other. Just a nudge of a shoulder now and again when they should be holding hands. 

I wish I would come back to a sock on the door with these two morons. I wish I would need to get a separate motel room or to be secluded to a library some days. This was a far worse roommate situation than I ever thought was possible. College roommates included. Living in this swamp of sexual tension was just inhumane. I wasn’t sure how sustainable this would be in the long run.

Being around other hunters was becoming unbearable, them slapping me on the back, congratulating us on being a crack team. Asking how it is we all work so well together and all I want to do is scream. I often wonder if anyone else sees it or feels it like I do. Am I completely out of my mind, imagining that these two are so close to jumping one another?

Just last night Dean reminded me of Bobby’s annual hunters weekend and I couldn’t have been less excited for it. I used to look forward to it, excited to see familiar faces, share stories and learn about new ways to kill creepy things lurking around daily life. This year? I feel like every time someone tries to ask us questions, or my brother tells a story it will take all I have not to run. I will have to bite my tongue not to scream I can’t live my life like this anymore! I can just see it now, Bobby laughing away at us all, mocking this completely asinine situation.

That’s it.

I need Bobby.

If there was ever a person who wouldn’t hesitate to call out someone’s bullshit, it’s him. Once he has to spend more than a day with them he will hardly be able to contain his urge to maim one or both of them. He hasn't been around them often enough or long enough these last several months to completely appreciate this lovesick mess. 

I remember once when I was maybe thirteen or fourteen and I had a major crush on the daughter of another hunter Bobby and Dad used to be friends with. I was far too awkward and shy to talk to her and just made puppy eyes from afar for weeks while they worked on a case. Finally one day Bobby sat me down and informed me “If you don't just go talk to that girl you are going to drown us all in that self-imposed misery you are wallowing in. If she doesn't like you too bad but at least you know. Now move it.”

Of course Bobby didn't know she'd laugh in my face and honestly, she regretted it in later years when I stopped looking like an awkward string bean, but that's besides the point. Bobby wouldn't hold any punches, he would be able to form words for the frustration I’ve been feeling. All of my direct and non direct approaches have failed. I need heavier artillery for this task.

The next day after Dean had sucked down two cups of the terrible shit this place tried to pass off as coffee, I made my move to suggest heading home earlier than strictly necessary. I expected some pushback, a case we should attend to, some flesh eating fiend the next town over, but no. Oddly he was in total agreeance. 

“You know Sammy, that's some good thinking. We could all use a break and where better to go than Bobby's. Can work on the car, drink beers, kick back and just enjoy some quiet time before it gets crowded and noisy,” he yawned around his mug. 

“Bobby's home is a welcomed stop indeed. I will go pack the car,” and Cas was gone as fast as he had popped in. I had no way of anticipating how easy this would be. 

“Fantastic. It's settled then. I’ll go call Bobby and let him know we will be there by dinner time.” I offered, abandoning my mug of sludge and rummaging around for my phone. Within the hour we were barreling down the road, windows open and music thumping along with the beats Dean drummed into the steering wheel. 

Well, here goes nothing.

\-------

“You miss my ugly mug or something?” Bobby asked as we carted our bags into the house. 

“Nah, we're just here to drink your beer,” Dean called from the kitchen, already raiding the fridge, the snap of the bottle cap loud and clear across the house.

“Had me worried there for a minute,” our host grumbled. 

“Bobby it's always good to see you, you know that,” I laughed. 

It didn't take long to get settled since we’ve lived here more than any other place in our lives and it always feels like a warm welcome when we return. I agreed to help with creating a dinner from the oddities within the cupboards and fridge. As I tried to make sense of the items before me, Dean quickly disappeared to the depths of the junkyard, Cas in tow. 

I waited until our meal was firmly cooking away before I decided to broach the touchy subject as Bobby sat at the table, beer beside him and heartily focused on a crossword. The man hadn’t said a word to me in over an hour, which was not at all out of the ordinary.

“Hey Bobby, there's something I have been thinking about.”

“Oh yeah? Hope you're not hurting yourself over there.” Not even a glance up from the page.

“Haha, real nice. I'm serious, I have a problem and I'm not sure what to do.” He put down his crossword then, fixing a piercing stare on me.

“You getting into the demon blood again?” He asked, hardly above a whisper, eyes meaner than I’d seen them in a long while. 

“What?! No! It's nothing like that!”

“Well spit it out then boy!”

“Dean and Cas are driving me nuts,” I sighed. He blinked at me, silent for a moment before bursting into full barking laughter. 

“What are they doing? Picking on you? Solving more monster mysteries there Shaggy?” He continued to chortle away, looking again to his puzzle. 

“Living with them has been unbearable, those two morons stare at each other like lovesick puppies all day long. It's embarrassing.”

“Sam, I thought you of all people would be understanding, respectful and supportive of your brothers relationship.” This time it was my turn to release a peal of laughter. 

“Relationship? Relationship? I'd be thrilled if they were in a relationship. They won't even admit they have feelings for one another. It's one of the most sad and awkward things I have ever seen. It's honestly difficult to be around them sometimes. And I’m stuck sharing a room with them.”

“They're...not together?”

“Nope.” And finally he sees the problem we are facing here.

“You're sure?” Disbelief and confusion were clear across Bobby’s face.

“Unfortunately. Bobby, it's been a hell of a few months. I'd throw them a party if they would just get on with it.”

“Huh. I mean, I just kind of assumed…” Bobby stared out the window in the direction my brother had long since disappeared. He looked back to me, furrowed brows, confused as ever and all I could offer him was a shrug of the shoulders. 

“Bobby, what do I do?” He sat and thought for a bit, tapping his pen against the crossword book. 

“Well I'm always a fan of what we did when you knuckleheads used to fight. Sit it out until you figured it out.” I stopped cooking dinner then to really fix him with a glare.

“You mean until one of us knocked the other out? Cause that’s how that worked.”

“Oh, whatever. What do you want, Sam? You know I don't do chick flick moments. Just, stick to cookin’. I might have an idea.” And off he went, leaving me more confused but somewhat hopeful this situation could get sorted out. 

\--------

Dinner was cordial enough, though I could see Bobby making faces of disbelief and frustration when Dean and Cas weren't looking. It took everything I had not to laugh at him and them but I didn’t want to blow our cover. I had been informed of the plan before our meal and it was questionable at best. This would be worth a shot but Dean certainly would not be fond of either of us for quite some time after.

“So anything interesting going on Bobby?” Dean asked leaning back on the legs of his chair. We both froze for just a split second before he answered with a thankfully witty retort. 

“Other than keeping your asses alive? Not really. Used a little down time to make some additions to the panic room.” Bobby added and managed to look very pleased with himself. 

“Additions? Bobby, that thing is practically nuclear proof. What else could you possibly do to it?” Dean looked to him incredulously.

“C’mon boys see for yourself.” He gestured towards the basement. Dean grabbed his beer and started off down the stairs, Cas close behind. Hardly a surprise there. Bobby and I followed shortly thereafter. When we reached the panic room Bobby unlatched the door, gesturing inside.

“After you sunshine, I think you will be interested in the changes I’ve made.” 

“Whatever you say man.” Dean took a swig from his beer as he and Castiel rounded the corner inside. As soon as they completely crossed the threshold I slammed the door shut quickly behind them.

“Hey man! What the hell, Sammy?!” He looked through the port of the door at me, eyes shooting daggers. 

“Sam, this is very alarming,” Castiel quipped from beside him, though I couldn’t really see him. 

“This is for your own good. You stay in there until you sort things out, one way or another,” I informed him, setting my jaw sternly to show him we meant business. 

“Our own what? You wanna try that again? What the hell is there to sort out?” my brother growled from the other side. 

“I’m with Dean, Sam. This is a sparse prison. There are not enough items for sorting in here,” Castiel pointed out, clearly lost.

“You two really are idjits. I thought your brother was exaggerating over here but NO. He was right. Two of you are blinder than a pair of graboids.” We all glared at Bobby. “What? Tremors is a good movie you heathens. ” I could hear Deans’ eye roll from the other side of the door. 

“Bobby, this is some bullshit and you know it. Did one of you get possessed? Is this some trickster thing? Let us out!” His fists beat against the door. 

“Good luck with that boy, we all know you can't move that door and believe me, Cas can't leave either. Sorry, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeves that I'd like to keep to myself.” He laughed heartily, the sound echoing off the walls. 

“Sammy, see reason, this is insane.” We stared each other down through the door.

“Dean, stop acting like anyone would be surprised. Both of you, really? It's not like anyone would care. No one is going to yell ‘oh my God they were roommates!!’ or ‘but aren't they just friends?’ I'm sorry but you guys need to figure things out. You both need to address how you feel about each other. Figure it out.” I felt bad about their distress but knew that finally addressing this head on would be the best for both of them.

“I mean, really, you think you’re so special? We should throw you damn idjits a parade for figuring this shit out. We all have eyes, how haven’t you two seen it?”

“I didn't know idiots were celebrated with parades-” Cas chimed in, still deeply confused by the situation.

“Cas that's not...oh never mind.” Dean rubbed at his face, exasperated with the entire situation.

“Look, Dean, once you two have a nice long chat about those things you despise called feelings we will let you out. Better get a move on before other hunters come tomorrow. That would be downright embarrassing.” I offered, failing to suppress a laugh. 

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.” The air between us could be cut with a knife. I knew later even if he thanked me Dean would deck me first. Without question. “Just think about it and talk about something. Anything, ok? Figure out this... relationship.” Before he could respond Bobby and I exited the hall, heading upstairs to give the two some privacy. 

\-----------

“Dean, I think your brother is insinuating we are confused about our friendship,” I blinked up at him. 

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it, Cas.” The annoyance fell off him in waves as he continued to glare out the port in the door.

“Well we do have a profound-“

“Yeah, I KNOW it’s a ‘profound bond’. You’ve said it more than ya need to buddy,” Dean grumbled, hands on his hips still staring at the door.

“Have I upset you, Dean? I find this entire situation very confusing. Is this a social skill I lack or a situation I was supposed to be prepared for?” Dean didn’t answer me, continuing to stare at the door as if his gaze alone could burst it into flames.

I stood in the silence and it felt like my wings were made of lead. I felt sudden pangs of an absolutely uncomfortable feeling deep within in my chest and all I could think about was that I had failed. I had done something to hurt the person who was most important to me. Somehow I had upset the balance of our team and let everyone down. But I still don’t know what I did! Though the fact that Dean was equally clueless did make me feel slightly better. 

“I am sorry for whatever I have done Dean. I didn't mean to upset Sam.” I buried my hands deep within my pockets, hoping he would step up and fill the silence around us. 

“Cas, stop. You didn't do anything wrong and neither did I. Sammy's just lost his damn mind. You hear me?!” He gestured towards the cameras. Dean raked his hands through his hair and paced, frustration oozing from every pore. All I could do was hold my breath and pray for some divine intervention in this situation. 

Eventually Dean aggressively dropped onto the cot in the corner, the only real furniture around us. I have seen him like this before, annoyed resignation. His head rested in his hands, elbows on his knees. I have often sat with him to talk things through during these moments. Not as often as Sam but certainly enough to be useful. I gently joined him on the cot despite the fact it did not look structurally sound. I shifted and scooted closer until we were aligned foot to shoulder as it creaked ominously beneath us. 

“Why do you always do that? We've talked about this Cas, personal space.” Dean murmured beside me. I let out a deep breath, feeling this amazing man just existing beside me. 

“Is this not comforting? I always thought this was comforting to you, I find you comforting.” I offered quietly, uncertain. I did not want to make Dean push me away.

“Cas that’s not- I didn’t mean...shit.” His eyes held such sadness as he turned to look at me. 

“Dean, it’s fine, we just need to figure out what it is your brother and Bobby want us to do and they will let us out. It’s just like hunting, it’s the puzzle of how to defeat the beast!” I offered, trying to quell the tingling which had moved into my fingers and toes and accompanied the previous uncomfortable thing sitting in my chest. These feelings were all so new and I had little tools with which to identify or address them.

“This isn’t like hunting at all. Sammy is expecting some touchy feely moment or something,” he grumbled. 

“I don’t know that I am familiar with that term Dean,” I offered, hoping it may mean what it sounded like.

“It means expression of emotions...and, you know, physical interest in another person,” he gestured,waving his hands before him. 

“You mean like when humans kiss? Or have carnal relations?” I felt my brows pull together in confusion, though a touch of excitement started in my chest, pushing out the uncomfortable feeling.

“Jeez, Cas, you always have a way with words, don’t ya.” With that the tension began to break a bit. It felt like sweet relief. 

“I’m not sure Dean. I say a lot of words in a number of languages.” He threw his head back with laughter, the kind of laugh that always thrilled me down to the bones, when Dean was as close to genuinely happy as any of us could really hope to be. I couldn't contain the smile I felt spreading across my face. My fingers twitched with a want to reach out as they often did and I could watch him like this for always.

When he finally stopped and could look at me again he had an amused smile plastered across his face and I grinned harder in response. I rested a hand on his knee, ignoring the personal space rule as I usually do. I could not help it. 

“I truly do apologize if I have done something to make our group uncomfortable. I know that I may look to you more and spend time with you more. I enjoy all the humans I interact with, even the awful ones. But you have always been my favorite, and I will not apologise for that.” 

He considered me then, a sad sort of look on his face.

“Is that what he means, Dean? That it is unclear you are my favorite? You already knew that about me, didn’t you?” I asked, tilting my head to look at him.

“I mean, I could hazard a guess now and then, Cas. You know I don’t expect anything of you right? I am happy to have you as my best friend. I don’t mean to make you think I am unhappy with you when I remind you of personal space or how things are usually done...I just don’t like seeing people act like you’re weird. You’re not weird and it’s not ok for people to treat you unkindly. I enjoy having you by my side,” he offered and sighed into the air around us, turning his gaze to the ceiling again.

There are some emotions I have never seen a human struggle with harder than Dean Winchester. He endears himself to me so strongly I am unsure if there are words in English to describe them. There may not even be any in Enochian. 

“Dean, it does not bother me what others think any longer. It does matter to me what you think though.” I blinked at him, my heart practically leaping in its cage at the idea that Dean might hold some deeper affection for me. 

“I will never understand why the universe up and decided I was important. I'm not exactly interesting or special.” He laughed then, not a joyful sound, and ran his fingers through his hair. A nervous tick. He always did this when he was floundering but wanted to appear collected.

I responded with my own laughter, warm and soft, escaping my lips without a second thought. This silly man, this unbelievable human, this utterly naive being who couldn't see everything he was, had been or could be. I had always thought this was our version of us, this is what it meant to be with Dean Winchester. I had gained friends and a family and a true other half. It had not occurred to me that we could be more. Evidently it hadn't occurred to him either…

“Dean, your brother and Bobby are right. You're an idiot. But you're my idiot and the universe brought us together for a higher purpose, a greater plan if you will. I think maybe there is something to discussing these ‘feelings’ they spoke of.” I made eye contact with him then, tried to convey all the things I loved about him with only the motions this vessel’s face would make, and gave him a wink. I didn’t know if this is when those were appropriate. 

“I'm sorry, is that a flirtation?” He breathed, normal bravado lacking, a distinct look of disbelief on his face. 

“Um…” I tilted my head unsure of how to respond for a moment. “I believe that's usually my question Dean.” We continued to gaze at one another, neither sure where to go from here. A speaker crackled above, startling us both and almost upturning the cot. Dean braced himself on the shelf to one side and with a fist in my jacket on the other.

“Christ you idjits, I can't believe Sam hasn't murdered you both. Just say something so we can all get on with our day,” Bobby called down, static distorting his voice.

“Bobby c’mon! Don't you guys have anything better to do than watch us like a couple of perverts?” Dean barked at the disembodied voice. 

“Believe me we get no enjoyment out of this princess, I just gotta know when to open the damn door. So hurry it up already, I have shit to do.” Dean stood then to flip off the camera in the corner. He left me sad to lose the warmth of him sitting beside me. I kept my place though, watching his stubborn face and set jaw, and felt that for once in my existence on this plane my as Sam says ‘awkward directness’ could be useful.

“Dean, are we boyfriends?” There it was, out in the open.

“What?!” he sputtered as he turned back to me.

“Boyfriends. Not as in we are two males who are friends, which we are. I know that. I mean as in are we two males who enjoy spending time together and are in a….what am I looking for… an emotional and physical relationship.”

“I mean, I don’t, I haven't, we are, it’s not, I just...fuck,” he continued to stumble along.

“I can work with either answer Dean, I just want to know which one it is. No need for such alarm.”

“Of course I care about you Cas, I just don’t want things-”

“They are correct, this is frustrating.” I closed in on him then, placed a hand firmly upon each side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He was hesitant at first. I could feel the shock in the lines of his body. He melted in then, wrapped his arms around my torso,inside my coat. The new sensation was electrifying and delightful. My thumbs traced the lines of his jaw as I felt it work against my mouth. He tasted of beer and something I knew to be uniquely him. I could live here in this moment for a very, very long time. He pushed me away after a few moments, a disappointed sound escaping my lips as he gasped for breath.

“Shit, we should have done that a long time ago,” he whispered against my face. 

“I believe that was the point of this exercise Dean.”

“Shut up.”

“I don’t think that's any way to talk to your boyfriend.” I laughed and nuzzled his cheek just to experience the sensation.

“What? You didn’t even ask me if I wanted to be your boyfriend.”

“Did I need to? I thought the previous conversation was enough. Dean, you need to relax a little bit. I worry sometimes.”

“You worry?!” he cried indignantly as the door lock clicked, informing us we were free to leave.

“Well, I am actually impressed. I thought that would take far longer for you two to figure out.” Sam’s voice piped in from the speaker.

“Had I realized simple semantics were causing the issue it wouldn’t have been an issue far sooner” I offered. Dean met me with a face of disgruntled disbelief. “Would you have objected to this if we had kissed earlier?”

“Well no but-”

“Fantastic. I am glad we are, what is it? On the same page. Yes, I think that’s how it’s said.” I smiled.

“You’re all assholes, you know that right?” 

“You leaving the panic room or what? I am happy to lock you back in if you like,” Sam called down.

“You wouldn’t fucking dare, bitch,” Dean yelled back at his brother.

“Try me jerk,” Sam countered.

“You’re both assbutts and it's time to leave. Let’s go Dean.” I grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door before we were forced to spend the night in the metal cage.

“I’m going Cas. Jeez, that’s a mighty grip you have on my hand, you wanna ease up?” he laughed beside me.

“Sorry, I am excited,” I explained as we continued up the steps and through the landing. 

“Why?”

“You are now my boyfriend and we are sharing a room. I have plans. And questions. Lots and lots of questions.” 

 

\--------

 

I believe it goes without saying my brother and Cas did not make any further appearances last night. They took their newfound freedom and retired to their room quite quickly. I decided to sleep on the couch last night...no need to hear any of what I can guess followed. Not that I was surprised. I knew once they figured things out this is how it would be. 

I was surprised though when breakfast was well underway and Bobby and I still sat alone. The smell of coffee and bacon had to be enough to reach them and usually that is not something my brother would have missed out on. I had awoken Dean with food many times and found women leaving or still in his bed and felt little embarrassment at interrupting but this was different.

Bobby remained unmoved, returned to a new puzzle from the same book as yesterday. We were both enjoying the last moments of solitude before we continued with our preparations, readying things for the first wave of hunters due just after lunch time. Lost in thought and finishing the last bits of food on my plate, it took me a moment to register the movement behind me. Bobby and I turned together, amused at the sight that greeted us.

“Mornin’ Cas,” Bobby offered, setting down his book and pen.

“Good morning Bobby. Sam.” Cas smiled, clearly very pleased with himself as he surveyed breakfast, standing barefoot and shirtless wearing my brothers pants. 

“You need some help there?” I offered as the angel piled food on two plates and started to hunt for coffee mugs. 

“No, I am ok. I have excellent balance.” He smiled at me and started stacking the plates and cups. “We will be down later to help get ready for guests.” He assured us as he disappeared back up the stairs.

“I hope you were prepared for this,” Bobby laughed.

“Of course I am. I get my own room now.” He laughed then and I smiled into my plate. I was relieved and thankful that the awkward air I had been sinking in these last months was gone but also feeling happiness that they had finally seen how they felt about one another. I’m sure it would be an interesting road ahead and they would need a push now and again but at least these morons would finally, truly have one another along the way.

A crash on the floor above us broke me free from my thoughts as Bobby and I turned to look at the ceiling.

“You idjits are paying for whatever that was!!”


End file.
